Curious Little Lucy
by OCD ADD Goldfish
Summary: It's the twins 19th birthday party, and Lucy Weasley finds herself lured unexpectedly away, enticed by her curiosity. Lorcan/Lucy. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** World of Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling. For Season 2 of The Quidditch League Competition.

**A/n:** Wanted to say a special thanks to _asebi_ for helping me brain storm for this story. I have the best team mates ever. :) Also, I know Lysander and Lorcan are Scamanders, but for the sake of this story, I am ignoring canon and giving them a different father.

**Prompts: **(Word) History; (Quote) "Life is life, fight for it." -Mother Teresa; (Style) First person narrative.

**~x~X~x~**

**Curious Little Lucy**

**~x~X~x~**

Curious to a fault. I think that's always been the best way to describe me.

Mum and dad were always telling me, curiosity killed the cat... as if that would somehow curb my desire to _KNOW_.

You would think, coming from this particular branch of the Weasley family that thirst for knowledge would be appreciated and commended, but no. Not in _my_ case.

I suppose that really is my own fault. I'm not interested in things I _should_ be interested in. And I don't curb my desire for knowledge by employing tact. Perhaps that's why Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione tend to steer clear of me... why Aunt Fleur glares at me because I dared to ask about Uncle Bill's scars...

At least I know in the Lovegood-Snape household, my curiosity isn't held against me. _Much..._

The twins are are very frank... they talk about anything without the slightest cringe of emotion... I suppose that is to be expected from _their_ household. Aunt Luna isn't very tactful; she's _exceptionally_ honest and blunt. And Uncle Snape (Yes, strangely the entire family refers to him by surname)... though a man of few and very acerbic words, he has a tendency to sharing ugly truths with spiteful glee. And I hear he's actually _mellowed_ since he's been with Aunty Luna...

But somehow, I've always felt more at home in the Lovegood-Snape home, then anywhere else. Uncle Ron's always claimed that the entire lot are a bunch of oddballs and misfits, so maybe that's why.

It's the island of misfit toys, and I've never really belonged anywhere else.

X

History has always fascinated me.

I can't say I'm a particularly strong or talented witch... nothing the likes of Roxanne or even Lorcan and Lysander, but at least in the case of the latter two, I know there is a reason.

As strange as Aunty Luna may be, I know she's a strong witch... even held her own against Death Eaters! And their father... the man was a spy!

So of course the twins are gifted, it's in their genes.

Although, I can't wholly blame my own genes. As far as I know, the Weasley lot are a hardy sort in terms of magical talent. I don't think there is a single squib in the lot...

But then there is me.

I could never quite measure up.

I'm not lively and warm like my older sister Molly. I'm not all laughs and charming jokes like Roxanne. I'm not gorgeous and sweet like Lily. And I'm not wild and rebellious like Dominique.

I've never really felt there was anything special about me.

Strange perhaps... I know of no one else so morbidly curious about the war with Voldemort... with the role of Death Eaters...

Anything remotely dark and unnerving, and the synapses of mind light on fire with curiosity and thirst to know more.

Perhaps that is what worries my parents so...

X

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself, Lucy?" Lorcan asks as he pops up beside me and I turn to look at him.

The twins are identical, and so very difficult to tell apart, for most people. They have the same blonde locks as their mother, but their hair is straight. Both boys choose to wear it long so that it reaches halfway down their backs. They have such beautiful hair... it looks like it's been dipped in moonlight and would always make girls in school so jealous.

But their eyes, their eyes are as dark as there hair is fair... such deep pools of black, and almost as penetrating as their father's eyes- everyone was always unnerved under their gaze at school. Some of the reasons that most of our classmates stayed away from them at school, even though they are beautiful in their fae-like appearance.

But I don't think, unlike most people, that they are alike in personality. Sure they are both blunt and serene but also intense, but Lysander is a romantic. Prone to art and dance. He loves to smile.

Lorcan on the other hand rarely smiles, and when he does, it's a small, crooked smile that is so devastating because it's so rare. Lorcan is rather more serious and prone to logic.

In that way, I've always been put in mind of scales when I think of the twins... Lorcan is the right, all mind and logic, where Lysander is the left, all heart and beauty... somehow they balance one another.

"I'm contemplating scales," I reply cryptically. Once you've spend as much time as I have with the Lovegoods, speaking in riddles becomes parr for the course.

Lorcan tilted his head in thought, his dark eyes staring down into mine until I'm forced to look away with a blush. I hate when he does that!

"As long as you're not contemplating vampires," he replies in his usually aloof, and velvety voice. A voice that I could never tire of, not even until the end of time.

"And why would I be contemplating vampires?" I asked, with a furrow of my brow. It's the twins nineteenth birthday and as it is the first birthday they have been able to celebrate at home since starting Hogwarts, Aunty Luna wanted to throw them a big garden party. Which I've spent the majority of, hiding in a corner of the tent.

I've never really been one for parties. People always forget I'm there, like I've melted into the background, so I remove myself at earliest possible convenience.

"Mum invited one," Lorcan responded as my body straightened with sudden fascination. I'd never seen a vampire before and already my mind was racing with questions. "She's been working with him, since she believes that vampires are able to see creatures that are not visible to wizards. Dad hates it, claims that Sanguini is simply humoring mother because he's enticed by her."

I rolled my eyes at that. Uncle Snape was rather the possessive and jealous sort, a trait I sometimes wonder if Lorcan has inherited. Lysander is far more free-spirited and open.

"How does your mum even know a vampire?" I asked, my gaze now flitting over the guests cramped into the tent, briefly amused by the sight of Uncle Snape watching Aunt Luna with a glare as she dances with Lysander, watching over her jealously, as if ensuring that no one else dares to dance with her but their sons.

"I think she met him when she was a teenager at some party and they renewed their acquaintance recently during one of her trips abroad," Lorcan replied, and I could hear the frown in his voice, though I did not understand the cause. But I was too busy trying to find the vampiric guest to turn and study my best friend.

It wasn't long before my gaze landed on the dark and extremely slender figure. I was sure I'd spotted my target, because he was standing in a shaded corner, and somehow the shadows looked much longer, as if they had extended to conceal him more completely.

A grin I couldn't help, spread over my face as I turned to Lorcan, too excited to notice his concerned expression.

"I'll see you in a while," I stated before slipping away quickly, unaware of Lorcan's dark eyes fastening on me as his frown deepened.

X

'_What am I don't out here?' _I wondered vaguely as I followed along beside Sanguini as he continued to talk. There was something about his voice, the accent... it was all so heady and made me feel lethargic.

We'd started talking immediately, the dark-haired vampire being only too genial about answering all my questions; question after questions, answered so patiently and with charm!

I didn't notice when we ever started to walk, only that I followed in step, unseeing of anything but Sanguini.

He told me of the very first time he met Aunt Luna, and wasn't it so strange to think that while she grew from a wispy teen girl to a woman in her late forties, that Sanguini remained untouched by time! That he was still exactly the same as he'd been over twenty years ago!

"Your hair... it's so red," he stated as we paused on our moonlit walk, his hand reaching out and brushing my straight hair off my shoulder. "Smooth as silk," he complimented with a smile that did not allow his fanged teeth to show.

I opened my mouth to say something as my cheeks flushed. I'd never before really known a compliment. Boys... men... they didn't seem to notice me- not like Lily, or Roxanne, or Dominique.

Even strange Lysander got more male attention then I did...

Sanguini's hand moved from my hair to cup one my cheeks, his thumb smoothing over the bone as his gaze locked on them.

"So beautiful..."

If it was possible, I flushed all the harder. I could feel the blood warming my neck, my ears and even the top of my chest. My stomach flipped and a part of me was telling me to move, to run back to the safety of the tent...

But my feet were rooted.

Even when Sanguini moved closer, his lips parting as he bent his head over the crook of my neck and brought my frozen body into his strong, but wiry arms... I couldn't move or even make a sound.

My eyes fluttered shut when I felt soft lips press like feathers against the sensitive skin of my neck. Shocks of electricity raced through my body. My heart banged around my chest like a crazed bludger.

'Life is life,' words fluttered through my mind, something I'd read somewhere coming to me now as time seemed to slow behind my closed lids. 'Fight for it.'

But even when his lips parted and I could feel his teeth scrape gently over my throat, I couldn't move.

And suddenly, I was yanked back and pressed into a slender chest, an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I gasped, getting air back into my lungs as I seemed to have stopped breathing and looked up to see who held me now.

My jaw fell slightly open when I saw Lorcan holding me to his chest, but his face was facing forward, his jaw set, teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed coldly. I turned and noticed that in his free arm, he held his wand out rigidly, pointing it at Sanguini who was a few feet away, his hands held up.

"You are trespassing on my mother's hospitality and on her kindness. But us Lovegood-Snapes are not spineless," Lorcan spoke, his voice filled with cold fury... and I'm not sure I've ever before seen Lorcan angry.

My heart continued to race as I stared up at the beautiful boy I'd always thought I'd known, better than anyone else in the world.

"It's time for you to go," Lorcan spoke, his tone firm and unyielding.

"My apologies," Sanguini spoke, and his voice sounded somehow oily now.

'How had _that_ entranced me out of all senses?' I wondered as I flushed in embarrassment and tucked my face into Lorcan's chest, thankful that his attention was still not focused on me.

Unfortunately, it was only a few minutes of peace before finally, Lorcan was prying me away. His hands gentle on my arms, one of his hands lifting my face to look at him.

His expression had softened, but was no longer aloof and serene. Instead, lines of concern etched across his pale face. His eyes were full with worry and... fear?

"Are you okay?" he asked, biting on his bottom lip nervously.

I merely nodded my head even as he moved to inspect my neck. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

My eyes widened in shock. Lorcan never was demonstrative.

"I thought he'd bitten you! I knew I shouldn't let you out of my sight, but Lysander wouldn't let me alone until I had a birthday drink with him and when I realized you were nowhere in sight!"

My eyes remained wide as I stood frozen in shock at the panic and emotion filling his voice, at the arms wrapped so tightly around me, that I thought he might never intend to let me go.

"I didn't know you could worry like this," I tried, smiling wanly.

Lorcan pulled himself away, but his hands remained on my arms as he stared at me with a stern frown.

"Of course I worry! I care about you!" He snapped, his nerves clearly frayed so that all semblance of his calm was completely shattered. "I love you!"

Once more, my eyes widened as I stared up at him in shock. My heart, which had calmed, now hopped and raced, beating so loudly that I wondered if perhaps I'd misheard, or was misinterpreting what I heard.

Boys that looked like Lorcan, no matter how strange they might be, were not interested in girls like me. All I could ever hope for, was to be his best friend.

"L-love me?" I found myself squeaking.

Lorcan sighed.

"Did you really never notice?" he asked, his voice suddenly small as he stared at me earnestly. I was speechless, even as he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me chastely on the lips, at which point I thought my heart was going to explode. "My sweet, obtuse light," he whispered, wrapping his around me and kissing the top of my head. "There's only ever been you. And I'm not letting some emaciated fossil or anyone else, take you away from me."

Somehow, I couldn't help laughing at that as Lorcan proved that he really was the possessive, jealous sort. And I couldn't help being amused at his arrogance.

"And what makes you think I want you?" I teased, pulling away enough so that I could look at him archly.

Lorcan scowled but didn't respond, merely fixing me with a glare until I finally caved acknowledging the painful truth that I never dared to confess, even to myself. That all my dreams centered around the blonde enigma before me.

"Fine! You win!" I cried in resignation, burrowing my heated face in his chest.

His arms tightened around me. "Yes, I win," he whispered in my ear tenderly, before placing a kiss on my head once more and my soul seemed to take flight, and I knew happiness like never before.

**~FIN~**


End file.
